


Offensive on Jakku

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark Love, Dark Romance, Dark Side!Rey, Death, F/F, First Order!Rey, Girl On Girl, Homosexuality, Kissing, Lesbians, Love, Murder, Phasrey, Sith!Rey, Violence, Women Loving Women, Yuri, dark side, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Alternate Universe where Ben Solo never became Kylo Ren and instead, Light rose and the Darkness to meet it.Rey was found on Jakku a few years prior to Poe's mission to find Lor San Tekka and now she commands the forces of the First Order along with Armitage Hux and Captain Phasma. Rey and Phasma are together, and ready to strike, to find Lor San Tekka and Dameron on Jakku as well as the map that will lead to Luke Skywalker. Then, Ben Solo will become the last Jedi.





	Offensive on Jakku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arendellecitizen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/gifts).



“General Hux, what a pleasure,” Rey greeted the blackly clad extremist as she entered the bridge of the Finalizer. The ginger-haired General was standing in front of the glass, observing the troop transports as they made their run down to the surface of Jakku. 

Phasma was with Rey, in her chrome plasteel armour and rifle in hand - ever Rey’s honour guard, the woman who shared her bed and her heart. Hux knew the Supreme Leader knew, but their dynamic was something that worked better than anything in the First Order. And so Rey and Phasma were allowed to be together. Rey had the chrome plated Captain vigilant and made of steelloid. The helmeted woman trudged closer to her Rey, her commander and lover as she stared down with Armitage Hux closer to the glass panes overlooking Jakku. 

“Welcome back to Jakku, my lady,” Hux told Rey, taking her hand and shaking it. They were both clad in black; Hux in his First Order uniform, the one the same as his late father, and Rey was robed in slender fitting dark garments, draping behind her in a long cloak.

Robes inspired by the ancient Sith of Morraband. Snoke had inspired her to create them herself, filling her mind with stories of power and self-independence. And Rey loved it. It was all she had ever wanted, along with Phasma at her side. 

The purple dual-lightsaber at her belt. The first of the new Sith. But she was not quite there yet, not yet finished in her training in the Force, but she could call upon it, use it, wield it and channel it into the most spectacular of lightning to interrogate the enemies of the First Order.

And now she was back to Jakku. Why did everyone want to go back to Jakku?

Commander Dameron had been traced here, to Jakku, where Lor San Tekka was, and with him (with both of them now), was the map to Luke Skywalker. After Luke was gone, Ben Solo would be all that would remain for Rey to silence. That was her mission, and she would fulfil it. It was her purpose, and Phasma would aid her, along with Hux and anyone else within the First Order. The first step was pacifying the village below, apprehending Tekka and then retrieving the map. 

“What is the situation, General?” Rey asked, joining him, gesturing for Phasma to stand aside from her, holding her hand a little as the Captain still held her blaster rifle at ease. 

Hux held one hand in the other behind his back and looked to his transports zooming to the planet surface. He was not going down there. Rey and Phasma were, stagnated behind the troop deployment. As they would subjugate the villagers, Rey and her lover would fall in on Rey’s command shuttle behind them.

“Commander Dameron and Lor San Tekka have been located, we followed the trails of the Commander’s X-Wing down the surface. I have TIE Fighters standing by in case the Resistance joins in on the fun,” Hux reported, his voice clipped and slick as his father’s. Rey had never met the late Brendol Hux, but Phasma had. 

She had had plenty of dealings with him since the old and larger auburn man brought her back to the Finalizer after his slight detour to Parnassos. Armitage had been there to rescue his father and remembered the first time he met Phasma. A dishevelled warrior covered in blood and repurposed stormtrooper armour. And since then she’d risen so far in the ranks of the First Order, she was part of the leadership. 

And she was with Rey. 

“Is my shuttle ready, General?” Rey asked him, scooting closer still to Phasma, sensing the rushing heat of her blood inside of her. The thrill of the hunt was beginning to spark between the pair of them. This was what they lived for. 

Hux turned to Rey, swivelling his entire frame, the lapels of his coat looking all the bigger. “Ready and awaiting your word, Commander,” the auburn officer informed the blackly-clad agent, gripping her arm as she turned to leave. He had more he wished to say. “Watch yourself, Commander… That your personal affair with the Captain does not interfere with direct orders from Supreme Leader Snoke.” Hux warned her, eyeing the black visor of Phasma’s helmet as she walked down the length of the bridge. 

Rey and the General both looked to Phasma on the edge of the bridge. The Sith looked back to Hux, her eyes flared a bright yellow. “I am careful General. And I trust you to be careful too… If we don’t come back with the map to Skywalker I shall be holding you and your vapid troops responsible. Should Commander Dameron escape, I’ll inform Leader Snoke that it is you who are to blame.” Rey threatened, smiling a devilish smirk to Hux, looking between his eyes and his hand around her arm. With a flick of the wrist, she snapped his fingers away from her and walked away from him, more confidently than he looked. The despotic and barbaric demeanour of the commander was different to a lot of what Hux had seen in the First Order. 

She left him there, leaving the bridge of the Finalizer, hand in hand with Captain Phasma and making their way to her command shuttle. 

In the turbolift, things were slower, less shrouded in protocol and anticipation of finally locating Luke Skywalker. Rey was smiling, her small vendetta against the Jedi catalysed by Snoke finally coming to a head. Once they had Tekka and Dameron, once they had the final slice of the map to accompany the rest that Sloane had gifted to her from the archives of the Empire on Prefsbelt, Rey would have it. She would have the destruction of the Jedi in her hands. All that would remain would be Ben Solo. 

And he would be the last Jedi. 

“Are you ready for this?” Rey asked the armoured Captain behind her, measuring so much taller than her. A foot at least taller than Rey. 

“I am at your command, Commander. My blaster and my arms are yours to direct. You tell me to shoot, and I shall fire. Commander.” Phasma replied, looking slightly down at her commander and lover, lowering her rifle and surrendering herself to Rey. And Rey smiled, looking at the taller warrior. Her warrior.

Rey motioned closer to Phasma, the turbolift seeming to take forever. The troopers would be coming in now, landing at the combat zone and engaging the resistance of the village as Tekka and Dameron made for a hiding place. Poe would not risk taking off in his fighter, there would be no time and he would not escape Jakku alive. The Finalizer was in weapons range and bearing over most of the planet. It would take too long to make a run for it in an X-Wing. The Force agent was smiling even more, so close to Phasma. 

Hands were placed on Phasma’s breastplate, and Rey was so close to her, breathing to her mask. “Take it off for me. Please… Take your helmet off.” The girl instructed the warrior, and Phasma obliged, lifting her visage from her, revealing her face to the woman who owned both her loyalty and her heart. A bondship and love forged in the fires of a cold war between the First Order and the Resistance. Rey had loved the sight of the plasteel-clad warrior since the moment they had met. 

Phasma removed her helmet to reveal her butch and stark face, masculine and hardened by a lifetime on Parnassos and then ten more years pacifying systems all over the Unknown Regions. Rey simply loved her. Her face, her beauteous golden hair, the small tuft of it, and the lines of her face, her splendid and succulent jawline. 

Eyes locked onto eyes, deep whiskey brown looking into a solid and glacial blue. And Rey saw such a beautiful fire, she licked her lips, her hands still placed onto the chrome breastplate. A finger came to Phasma’s lip, tracing the lines of it, and the Captain’s hands came to Rey’s beautiful hips, holding her closely. They were so close, so intimate. Rey was pouring her infatuation out to the Captain and she wished that the turbolift would never stop. Using the Force to her advantage slightly she slowed the speed of the capsule by a minuscule amount. 

“My arms are your arms, Commander. My mind is yours.” Phasma told Rey again, holding her waist and looking deeply into her. 

“And what of your love, Captain Phasma?” Rey asked, her deep and dark eyes telling her a million stories of both past and future. Rey knew all about Phasma’s personal history, as well as everything she had done on Parnassos. It only spurred her infatuation and addiction to the Captain all the more. Rey wanted her, so much she could barely keep the flames of her love down to a crisp ember. But that fire burned with an insatiable need for more fuel. Phasma was Rey’s fuel. She intensified her love for her, her love for war, and her hatred for all things in between. “Can you even feel love anymore, my dear?”

Phasma looked, surrendering herself, into Rey’s dark eyes and told her answer. “What love I could feel anymore is yours, Rey, along with my body and my mind.” The Captain confessed, her eyes hungry as well, but not nearly as hungry as Rey’s. 

“Just what I wanted to hear…” Rey mused before leaned forward and up, into Phasma’s sphere and kissing her lavishly, deeply and passionately. She kissed Phasma so ultimately it only fueled her burning desire for the tall and powerful woman. And Phasma kissed her back, not being one to stand alone, and she loved Rey, would do anything for her. They made simply the best team, lethal in execution and dispatch. The nights in Rey’s personal quarters aboard the Finalizer were warm and full of steam, more lively than some battles on the grounds of Resistance backing worlds. Rey had full transparency, she had almost as much clout and authority as General Hux himself. 

They kissed more, Rey’s hands moving to Phasma’s face and holding her. Phasma held Rey close, at her hips, reaching for her rear, and then to her chest, fully groping as much of Rey as the smaller woman would allow. Before joining the First Order, Phasma had never known the comfort or intimacy of another woman. But in recent months, with Rey, Phasma had never looked back to her life without the smaller woman. 

The trip in the command shuttle was a rapid and as pathetic as any jump into the atmosphere of a planet. Rey was bored through the entire short flight, and Phasma stood with the two other stormtroopers that comprised Rey’s honour guards. The power she held over the corps of white soldiers fulfilled her along with her attachment to Phasma. 

Make no mistake, she held a bond with Phasma, and it was mutual, as powerful as any love in the galaxy. 

When the command shuttle landed on the edge of the village, the inhabitants were rounded up in the centre, and Lor San Tekka was there, held by two troopers, but there was no sign of Commander Dameron. Rey was already furious with the trooper regiments. They had only two targets and only one of them had been apprehended. Rey would find Dameron, with Phasma, and without any other resources. The map would be hers if it was not with Tekka now. 

She stood face to face with him, the old man, the recluse of the old Rebellion against the Empire. He looked brave, but Rey knew the face of bravery and she knew it mattered not when faced with utter destruction and loss of life. 

“You’re older than you look in the holos of the Rebellion, General.” Rey taunted him, smiling with dark fire exhuming off of her. Phasma was aft, addressing the division of stormtroopers and keeping them in line as the villagers were kept together, like animals in a pen. Rey even sniggered in the face of Tekka. 

The old man was afraid, she sensed it within him. “Something far worse has happened to you.” He told her, referring to the yellow of her eyes and the black that draped her flesh. 

“The map, to Skywalker.” Rey jumped right in. “We know you have it. And now you’re going to give it to the First Order.” Rey told him, pacing to and back across from him as the small settlement burned in the background. Flametroopers were valuable assets in pacification missions and their deployment had reduced the village to ashes now. Rey was pleased, pleased that Phasma’s soldiers had done a splendid job. But there was no sign of Dameron, and for all Rey knew, he could have had the map in hands and she was wasting her time. But Tekka would ultimately tell her if Poe had it. 

Tekka remained, resolute in the face of this twisted and tenacious young woman out for the map to Skywalker. “The First Order rose from the dark side. You did not, I can tell.” He told her, his face lagging, age bereaving his lines and his soul. He had indeed travelled too far and seen too much to keep going. Rey knew what he was doing, and she would give it to him. 

She eyed him, her face fierce and dark. “I will show you the dark side.”

“You may try,” Tekka told her, iron in his voice. “But you cannot deny the truth. There is still conflict within you. Too much.” 

Rey smiled a little more. “You’re so right.” 

Channelling the Force into her fingertips, Rey snapped the long rod of her lightsaber hilt to her hands, igniting only one half of her weapon and holding it in the air. With a lavish indulgence to the dark side, she slashed at Tekka, cutting him down with one cut down across his chest, execution style. And he was dead before his body hit the sand floor. The villagers cried out in horror and shrieked when they realised their elder was gone. 

From the bunker flats, Commander Dameron let his position be known, shooting a blue blaster bolt from his rifle right at Rey. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in a jolt of life, her sixth sense flaring as she realised a shot had been fired at her. She snapped around to see the bolt and let it come to her hand, it bounced off of it and hit the floor and Poe was exposed. She used the Force again, pulling the rifle from his grasp and destroying it as she clenched her fist. The blaster exploded into a flurry of metalloid and durasteel. 

Poe ran for it, away and into the desert, gunning for his life past the wreck of an X-Wing that Rey could now see. She held up a fist and signalled for a squad of footmen to rally to her. “Get him.” She told them and they charged after Poe, chasing him. “Come, Captain, let us see if the spare has the map.”

“Ma’am, the villagers?” Phasma asked, trudging through the sand to join her lover. Rey gave them all a second glance and smiling teasingly. 

“Get them aboard the transports and ship them back to the Finalizer. Any children will be sent to the Absolution for conditioning. General Hux is always looking for more stormtroopers.” Rey ordered her Captain and the chrome-plated officer. 

One trooper came from the rabble of the rest. One that had seen more blood in this offensive as evident by the smear of red in three finger marks across his white helmet. His armour was dirty, sandy and his black bodysuit underneath the white was tarnished. He looked worse than the rest. And yet he had come from the masses of the rest. Rey instantly sensed something different about him, something off. 

“Sirs, are we really gonna do this?” He asked, as humble but as daring as anything Rey and Captain Phasma had ever heard. This was a stark shock to Phasma. She could tell instantly that this small trooper had broken through the thick layers of conditioning and he was thinking for himself. Anyone trained and broken in by Phasma would never ask questions. But he had. And Phasma could tell that look in Rey’s eyes, what she was thinking. Already Phasma waded her armourweave cape aside and had her hand on the blaster pistol in her holster.

Rey looked at the trooper all over and suddenly invaded his mind. She found his number - FN-2187. She found his break, how he had come through the conditioning. A friend, shot by one of the villagers, smearing the blood of her wound across his helmet. He had snapped, seen the atrocity of war, seen the blood and thought it something ugly.

“Captain Phasma your sidearm if you would,” Rey asked of her fellow woman. She took the blaster as Phasma handed it to her and checked the energy cell within - a pristine clip of ammo as Phasma always kept it. “And to answer your question, trooper, yes we are.” Rey addressed the trooper and shot him in the head. 

The laser ripped through the plasteel of the helmet and he fell back, rigid and like a brick, flat on his back ready for burial. Rey handed the blaster back to Phasma and stroked her breastplate. 

“Thank you, Captain. Shall we?” She asked, tickling her fingers as she walked into the desert, she sensed that the troopers had Dameron in custody now. Phasma gave a nod to the remaining troopers and they prepared the villagers to be transported back up to the Finalizer. The children would be inducted and indoctrinated into the stormtrooper program under Phasma and the rest would either be shipped to work under the First Order or be shot.

Dameron was struggling but soon simmered down as Rey and Phasma joined them in the dark of the desert. There was no one else around and the two troopers had the executioner vibro-axes that Snoke had thought so prudently to equip them with. They looked the part enough and Rey enjoyed deploying them to combat. It was sport to see them dispatching dissidents and those needing a swift beheading. She’d wished for one herself when first joining the First Order but Snoke knew she was far too important for that. She needed a double lightsaber, and now she had the purple bladed one under her belt. Her fingers toyed with it instantly. 

Rey kneeled in front of Poe, smiling arrogantly as she looked into his stoic face. His eyes were hard and betrayed - he did not intend on this mission to go this way. He did not intend on getting caught. 

“So who talks first?” Rey asked Commander Dameron. “Do you talk first? I talk first?” She mocked a little more, turning the lapel of his jacket and eying into all of his pockets. She sensed him as she reached out and saw no alien objects on his person. There was nothing there. The map was not with him. 

Poe continued to say absolutely nothing as she looked him over. 

“The old man gave it to you didn’t he?” Rey asked, but Poe kept the same placid look about him. There was no way he had the map, but she could tell by his silence, that he knew what he had done with the map. It was somewhere he knew, with someone he knew; he had given it away and now it was somewhere in the desert. Away from Poe. “Or let me guess… Judging by your ship, I would say you gave it to your astromech. An Artoo unit? Fat chance those models were out-phased decades ago,” Rey thought, speaking aloud. Phasma judged his face. At the first sign that Rey had what he had done, she would end him, and they’d begin the chase to find this droid. Phasma knew Rey to be right, it was logical. 

She turned back to Poe, running her hands through his beautiful mane of black hair. “The best pilot in the Resistance. Commander Poe Dameron… And you gave the map to a Beebee unit. Didn’t you?” Rey asked him, smiling and looking at Phasma. She held her fingers up to signal to the Captain to hold her fire. But they knew Rey was right. The map was out there. 

“What about him, Commander?” Phasma asked. She was still pointing the shining barrel of her personalised blaster at Poe and he had still not said a single word. He wouldn’t, he knew they were about to kill him. He could only hope now someone would find BB-8 and keep them safe, keep the map safe. 

Rey smiled at Phasma. “Troopers, get him on the shuttle. Captain your comlink please.” Rey asked of the two executioners and then of her Phasma. The chrome-plated officer acknowledged, put her blaster away and handed her personal comlink to Rey. 

“General Hux, I would like a squad of Praetorians down here at dawn. Launch a CAP of Fighters into Jakku’s atmosphere and stay alert for a Beebee unit around my position or the surrounding desert, please. I have a lead on our map.” She told the General. 

“At once, Ma’am,” Hux responded, and Rey silenced the line, handing the comlink back to Phasma. 

“Ma’am?” The Captain asked while the two troopers shepherded Poe to the shuttle to be transported back into space above Jakku. Rey had another idea for herself and for Phasma, the blonde could tell as she removed her visage once more and looked at Rey’s intelligent eyes. There were plans inside them. 

Rey closed the gap between them and kissed Phasma closely, snogging her delightfully with ecstasy coursing through her veins. It was like liquid elation in her blood. 

“Care for some rapid shore leave? Captain?”


End file.
